


Sirius deserves to know

by Scarlet_Carson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin is a Good Friend, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Friendship, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Young Peter Pettigrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Carson/pseuds/Scarlet_Carson
Summary: Sirius Black is secretly breaking inside whenever he recieves a howler from home but doesn't want his friends to pity him.Remus Lupin notices and comes up with a plan along with James and Peter to make sure Sirius knew how much he means for the Marauders.
Relationships: Marauders & Marauders, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77
Collections: Marauders Era





	Sirius deserves to know

**Author's Note:**

> I solemnly swear that I'm upto know good! 
> 
> This is my first fic, so I don't really know how this works! 
> 
> Fuelled by my fascination with the Marauders! 
> 
> All characters and the original stories belong to J.K. Rowling, this is just my own take on the Marauders' bond! 
> 
> I low-key ship Wolfstar.

Nothing could break Sirius Black, the heartthrob of Hogwarts anymore or that's what he liked to believe.

The first howler he ever received was when the black heir had been sorted to Gryffindor instead of Slytherin like every other Pureblood bigot. 

11 year old Sirius was on the verge of tears when he felt James' arm draped around his shoulder while Remus had gently squeezed his palm and Peter mumbled a few kind words.  
That was when Sirius had decided he could never warm up to the pity of his friends looking down at him breaking down. He practiced and eventually succeeded in acting detached and brushing off any questions regarding how he was treated at the hell that was his home.

11 year old Sirius had struggled to maintain the "tough apathetic guy" exterior but 16 year old Sirius Black clad in leather, paired with combat boots, breaking hearts with his cold grey gaze and his Casanova personality was the human embodiment of "Badass".

The howlers never stopped but his reaction to them had become more and more apathetic towards them as if they couldn't break him anymore, as if his eyes didn't momentarily darken at the slurs showered on him in front of all Hogwarts, as if he didn't let the tears flow when he was sure James, Remus and Peter were asleep.

But what our sixth year Greek God didn't know was that the pea to his pod, the yin to his yang Remus Lupin was used to keeping a keen eye on each Marauder and especially him i.e. the chaotic evil genius.  
Remus had always been drawn to Sirius because both were fighting battles that were different but inherently similar.

Remus knew that just like he shared his body, mind and life with a blood thirsty beast, Sirius shared his blood with monsters who didn't care about anything other than their pure bloodline, money and dark magic.  
Both of them were fighting not to become the monsters that were a part of them.  
They were two best friends who heavily guarded their deepest fears though Remus was sure Sirius was better at it than him. 

So Remus was very perceptive about how Sirius' thoughts worked.  
He had noticed how Sirius clenched and unclenched his fist at the mere sight of a howler, the way his stormy grey eyes looked lost and lonely for a millisecond before it darkened and turned normal as if nothing had broken inside him when the howler yelled how much he was hated by the Black family. 

Even James and Peter felt the air around Sirius change when he was subjected to listening to a howler. Though not as perceptive as Remus, James knew his brother not always "fine" after receiving a howler and knew that "their desperation really made my day" was just a line Sirius said to escape from his own emotions.

But like in every muggle fairytale and muggle movie, it all changed one morning. 

It was the third month of their 6th year and the Marauders were gobbling up the toast, eggs and sausages on their respective plates.  
Sirius was laughing with his mouth full of toast to the way Jame blushed when Lily had resorted to talking to him with basic courtesy.

James head come running to their table - "She nodded at me, mates! I hope she smiles the next time I give bestow my love filled greetings and salutations over her!" 

"Those are big words for a guy who jumps like a 9 year old when a girl merely looks at him" Remus said lifting his eyes from his book, looking at James with mischief glinting in his eyes. 

Peter spit out the orange juice he was drinking and Sirius guffawed while James just rolled his eyes and attacked the food in his plate like a hungry hippogriff. 

It was all a picture perfect scene of 4 happy boys in their prime before the particularly nasty howler arrived. The cold voice went on and on about how Sirius was a disgrace and deserved to rot without respect, warning him to change his ways before he was forced to by the "correctional" techniques they would use on him, and the usual words like filth, scum and vermin like they were regular terms of endearment used by every parent.

The three looked at Sirius to find a shuddering boy who looked like he was about to explode. 

Sirius' eyes almost pleaded a pair of amber eyes to just not say anything and shoved away the hand Remus had put on his shoulder and walked away towards class.  
He showed no emotion after that quick escape and went back to being his funny, cheeky, prankster self with a volcanic mind. 

"We should do something about it" Remus said, looking hopefully at James and Peter when Sirius had been on his daily escapades to the broom closets with a cute Ravenclaw or a flirty Hufflepuff, basically whoever caught his eye at the moment.

"About what, mate?" Peter asked

"About the howlers!! Don't you see how much it kills Sirius?" 

"Moony, there's no way we can stop a Howler from a parent. You know the rules better than me" said James, with concern showing in his eyes.

"BUT THEY'RE DRIVING HIM MAD, PRONGS! He shuts down and pretends to not care about it but HAVE YOU SEEN HIM? HE BECOMES A SHELL, LOSES HIMSELF COMPLETELY IN THE SHOW HE PUTS ON FOR US! I CANNOT SEE HIM LIKE THIS! " Remus took a deep breath. This wasn't how it was supposed to come out. 

"So what do you suggest we do about it?!  
It's not like I haven't noticed how he veers clear of any conversation related to his house or acts as if he's the coldest, toughest bloke of Hogwarts! It makes me want to use dark spells on his family, to hug him and tell him it's alright but we all know how much he loathes feeling pitied! What do we do?" James snapped

"My dear Marauders, I have a plan!" Remus said mimicking James' tone whenever he had a bright idea to make Slytherin lives difficult. 

"Moony, you genius! No wonder you're the clever one amongst us!" James squealed excitedly after hearing Remus elaborate on the plan.  
Peter silently offered half of his honeydukes stash to Remus and bowed dramatically! 

"What have I walked in on?" Sirius smirked as he walked into the Dorm

"Just reminding moony how great he is" Peter said

Sirius' eyes softened at that. "Oh I'm in" he said as the three of them crushed Remus in a picture perfect group hug. 

-  
-  
-

The Black family did everything meticulously, everything was so organised that a minute late do dinner would be met with a punishment of starvation, so of course they had a scheduled time for sending letters to Regulus and Howlers to Sirius.  
It Always came on Wednesdays, every week, during breakfast. Sirius had wanted to skip breakfast on Wednesdays but knew that his friends would figure out why and he wasn't ready to drown in the pity they showed. 

The week went on as usual with three out of the four Marauders waiting for the next Wednesday.

When the day finally arrived, Sirius wondered why his best friends looked so nervous and hopeful.  
He knew he was missing something but couldn't put a finger on what it was. He had noticed them sharing secretive glances and smiles. Were they off to pull a prank on Slytherins without including him? Were they abandoning him too?  
His mind raced while he pretended not to notice anything.

Right on time, the howler from his parents arrived to ruin his day. It was the usual name calling and a few threats. But what Sirius Black hadn't expected was three more howlers landing on his lap. It looked like each howler had been charmed to smoke later than the other, in the order in which they had landed.

He opened the first one and nothing had prepared him for what was to come.

"SIRIUS MY BROTHER! I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU HOW AMAZING, FUNNY AND ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANT YOU ARE! YOU'RE MY BEST MATE AND SECOND TO NONE EXCEPT MAYBE TO A CERTAIN RED HAIRED GRYFFINDOR! I LOVE YOU, PADFOOT!" James' voice yelled. 

The Marauders table now had the attention of Hogwarts in all its glory.

Still coping with the shock of James' howler, he had forgotten to open the the second howler.

"SIRIUS" Peter's voice had bellowed from the second howler, "I ENVY YOUR ABILITY TO CHARM THE PANTS OFF OF ALL HOGWARTS, YOU'RE CONFIDENT, CHARMING AND ALWAYS HELP ME WITH MY HOMEWORK EVENTHOUGH YOU DON'T DO YOURS! THANK YOU FOR FORCING ME TO JOIN THE FUN. I LOVE YOU PADFOOT!"

Sirius was teary eyed and smiling like an idiot, he looked at his friends who were smiling back at him fondly. 

"SIRIUS, PADS.." last howler began, "I KNOW I'D BE COMPLETELY LOST AND ALONE IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU. YOU'RE A BRAVE, KIND AND SMART.  
YOU BELONG TO GRYFFINDOR, YOU BELONG WITH US. I HATE TO ADMIT THIS BUT YOU'RE THE LIFEBLOOD OF THE MARAUDERS, SORRY JAMES, AND I'M LUCKY TO HAVE YOU AS MY BEST FRIEND. I LOVE YOU PADFOOT!"

The entire breakfast hall other than a few Slytherins erupted into cheers! 

Sirius had let go of all his inhibitions and cried thinking how lucky he was to have friends who were better than family.

"I didn't know your pea brain could plan something which didn't involve the misery of half the school, prongs" sirius said smiling through tears.

"You brat, you're right, this was Moony's genius idea" James said with an arm around his best friend.

Moony smiled at him fondly and Sirius couldn't contain his feelings anymore and hugged Remus as if his life depended on it.  
He was hugged back equally tight. 

"You deserved to know how much you mean to us, Sirius." was all Moony said as James and Peter joined in to create another picture perfect group hug.

A little love was all it took to make Sirius human again.

The hall was filled with cheers, Lily's clap being the loudest.  
Some students would later swear that they even saw Professor McGonagall smile for more than two seconds.

Needless to say, Sirius didn't despise Wednesdays anymore because one howler filled with hate would be followed by three filled with love.

Sirius Black now knew he was loved for who he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> Mischief managed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Howlers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618582) by [Lonelylilravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylilravenclaw/pseuds/Lonelylilravenclaw)




End file.
